dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mileena vs K'
Mileena vs K' is Peep4Life's two hundred and thirty-fourth DBX! Description Season 16 Episode 9! Mortal Kombat vs King of Fighters! Two genetically modified fighters take to the arena to decide which is superior. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight "This sucks." K' proclaimed, kicking a rock across the ground. He walked through the dingy looking structure, his sunglasses doing nothing to mask the boredom all over his face. "Well, you'll have to take that one up with princess." Maxima said back over the phone, chuckling. "After all, she pretty much signed you up on this one." K' sighed. "But if Kula accepted the job, why am I the one here? I have better things to do." "Like sitting around the house sulking all day?" "Anywhere's better than this grim hole." K' said, before quickly shutting up and looking around. "Looks like I'm about to get company..." The commotion in the shadows forced K' to cautiously approach, but he immediately ducked a sai attack. Mileena still came forward, kicking the phone out of K's grip and destroying it. "You won't be needing that any more." Mileena sneered. K' took off his sunglasses and pocketed them. "You were what I'm here for, Mileena. I think you know what comes next..." "Yeah, a merciless death. For you at least!" Mileena hissed, going for another shot with her sai. This time she was caught and K' delivered a vicious Crow Bite, knocking the Kitana clone back down. K' then decided that he ''would begin the fight, rushing forward with an elbow strike. '''Here we go! ' As Mileena hunched from the impact, K' drove his elbow back down into the back of her head and then booted her across the floor. Mileena recovered quickly, and came forwards by leaping off the nearby structures like walls and pillars. K' looked for another Crow Bite, but Mileena managed to land on his shoulders and turn herself around to deliver a Frankensteiner. K' landed stiffly, and Mileena capitalised by targeting the favoured right shoulder with a stiff jab. She then twisted the arm and looked to drive her elbow into the wounded body but K' managed to wriggle free and blast her with a shot of fire at her legs. Mileena leapt back, but K' was on her heels and kicked a chunk of rock at her, knocking her on her front. K' immediately went to finish Mileena. He jumped up and looked for a deep stomp right into the heart. Mileena smirked and rolled to the left. She then brought her foot up, again tagging K' in the wounded shoulder. She then leapt up with a sais and looked to stab K' in the shoulders. K' challenged her, grabbing her arms as she came down. Unfortunately, K's injury meant that one arm simply couldn't hold her off forever, and eventually the shoulder failed him. Mileena struck down on the right hand side of K' slashing up the shoulder and cutting the arm. K' grunted in pain, sliding beneath Mileena to buy time but the vicious Tarkatan was still all over him. She kicked him square in the back of the head, launching him into the wall, before tossing her sais at him. K' quickly ducked the attacks, and used his good arm to clothesline the incoming Mileena. K' had a few options now, and decided he would trigger his Hyper Chain Drive, punching the floor and summoning huge pillars of fire around him and singing Mileena. K' then drove his knee into the chest and looked for a sharp strike with his foot but Mileena was ready for it. She caught the boot, and then tried to dislocate it with a sharp twist. K' barely caught wind of the intent and drove his second foot upwards, delivering almost an enzuguri. Mileena staggered back, but before K' could muster a counter, she threw a slab of concrete at him, knocking him back to the ground. K' quickly sat upright and threw whatever fire attacks he could muster. Several fireballs blasted the feet of Mileena but she remained mostly out of reach. She looked for a killing blow, grabbing her sais and pouncing at the wounded K'. He quickly turned to her as she rushed, raising his arm and delivering a gnarly Crow Bite. Mileena was planted, smashing into the wall and spitting out teeth as she got back up. K' smirked, and then rushed in with a Second Shoot. His flaming kick was enough to blast Mileena through the wall and take the battle outside the structure and into a dark street. Mileena vanished into the dark as K' began setting corners on fire to light the place up. That's when Mileena struck. She pounced K from behind, pinning him to the ground and stabbing him with sais. K' struggled to lift her off him, and was forced to summon a fiery pillar. Mileena leapt back, but struck back with a brutal roundhouse kick, stunning K'. Once he composed himself, K' figured he needed to end the match as quickly as possible. He figured the best way to do this was initiate Chain Drive. He set his sunglasses on fire, and then ducked a sais swipe from Mileena. He then threw the glasses on her, and then warped at her burning body. He delivered sharp elbows to the head, neck and throat. But before he could go wild with a combo, Mileena leapt up and attempted to deliver a Frankensteiner. K' was unbalanced momentarily, but he used Mileena's positioning to hit a move identical to an Electric Chair. He then thrust a kick at Mileena, blasting her into the wall where he used her own sais to restrain her. He then noticed Mileena was still twitching, still daring to escape from the hold, so K' charged up a powerful Crow Bite to stun her, rendering her unconscious. K' smugly grinned; he had this one. He then used Heat Drive, covering his flying punch in flames and splitting Mileena in half. Her severed chunks landed on the ground a few inches away, and K' set them on fire before moving on. "Waste of time." he spat, looking back at the rising flames, before warping out of sight. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: K'!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Science themed DBX Fights Category:Arcade Coin-Op Themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Human vs Demon themed battles Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:King of Fighters vs Mortal Kombat themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights